


Pyrrha Prompt Collection~

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Just two short prompts about Pyrrha~anonymous  asked:Pyrrha and F!Yang love session ending with a big creampie right into Pyrrha's Fertile Wombandanonymous asked:Pyrrha being captured by a pack of Beowolves that uses her as breeding stock and make her the mommy of countless Grimm pups





	1. Pyrrha Yang Steamy Lovemaking~

Pyrrha squealed in delight, Yang's heavyset nuts striking against her pretty pink pucker. Her heels dug into the bestial blonde atop her's back, her thick thighs melted apart and she screamed in utter bliss as she was mated! "Yang!" the redhead howls, spittle flying from her face as her bed squeaks from the force of the frantic fucking!  
Yang's massive, heated shaft burned at her insides, so thick and warm the Nikos swore steam was escaping her folds! THWAP! Her asscheeks were struck, again and again, her back arches as she pushes her body completely into Yang's own, submitting with every inch of her body. THWAP! SMACK! That cockhead rams against her cervix, again and again and again. "B-Breed me!" Pyrrha howls as her cunny clamps around that shaft!  
Yang's moans filled the air, the windows of her bedroom so steamed up from the frantic heated fucking. "With pleasure!" Yang moans happily, her cockhead battering again and again against the redheads womb, her cervix shattered, unable to withstand that canine cocks pounding. Splrt~ SPLRT! Yang sheathed her length completely in her mewling pussy! Pyrrha's screams came to a stop as she just wordlessly choked, that dick remaining bottomed into her cunt, trembling happily as it sprayed load after load of its gooey cream straight into her womb.  
Pyrrha's belly bulged as her ovaries were assaulted! Yang's trained swimmers slammed into her cunt and impregnated the girl. "Done already?" the sweaty blonde huffs, sloowly sliding her hips back to slip her bright red shaft out of that ruined, gooey pussy. "What a shame." Yang laughed as Pyrrha was discarded back onto the bed. Her gaped slit bubbling a steady stream of Yang's extra hot, extra thick jizzm. Pyrrha's legs still lifted as they slipped off of Yang's back, leaving her in half of the mating press she wore so well.  
Splrrrrt. Pyrrha's eyes roll, and a stream of cum bursts from her clamping, twitching pussy. Her filled belly slowly deflates as her ass wallows in a puddle of jizzm.


	2. Pyrrha Gets Grimmfucked Into a Broodmare~

Pyrrha lifts a hand to her face, covering her gasping maw as the heavy stench filled her mind. She was blushing, separated from her team, her ass grinding back into the tree she took cover against. The massive, bestial monsters were in heat! There was no denying it. And the pheromones affected Pyrrha's body, her fingers were teasing along her pantied cunt as she hid just feet away from the Grimm. "oh.. Goodness." Pyrrha croaks, she couldn't believe she was doing this, tracing her digits along her cuntlips.  
Thud~ Thud. Thud. The ground shook as the massive beasts pad around. Pyrrha was utterly, completely surrounded. The heavenly stench had her sopping wet panties stretched around her fingers as she drove her tips straight into her bare cunt, whining weakly. She let out a harsh gasp, as a set of bright red eyes trained down onto her. "N-Nice Grimm..." Pyrrha pleads for her life as she teases her fingers across her folds.   
The beast roars, the massive jet black biped alerting the pack to their latest acquisition. Pyrrha chokes as she was slammed back against the thick trunk behind her. A massive, bright red candy coloured cock pressed against her gut. It made her cuntlips clamp as the ravenous monster atop her humps into her flesh. Thrusting, grinding into her frame hungrily. She peeled her panties down, and weakly croaked, "Be gentle..."   
They weren't gentle. The first pinned her back into the bark wall and slamfucked her against the tree. As its magma hot load dumped into her cunt, she was discarded, unable to walk she tried to crawl away. Her fat ass lifted instinctively as another alpha cock demanded entrance into her ravished womb.   
The beasts ran a train on her, as one dick finished inside of her, she could scarce breathe before another canine dick pounded her brains out. She lost count of the monsters that filled her, just as she lost count of her orgasms. 

Pyrrha sighed as she lay back on her bed of leaves, her body covered in tribal red markings, her pupils altered a deep dark crimson. Her heavy, swollen tits were gushing milk into the suckling maw of her canine pups. Her belly flat and bloated with another litter of Grimm spawn. She loved her new life. She loved being queen.


End file.
